Morte sans être autorisé à mourir, vivante mais pour ainsi dire morte
by guim0veX5
Summary: Depuis mon retour au district 12, je ne suis plus qu'une sorte de monstre broyé par les flammes, recroquevillée sur un canapé à attendre de mourir. Persécuter entre mes souvenirs et mes cauchemars qui ne s'arrêtent jamais. Seul la mort, peut me libérer de toutes mes souffrances. Alors j'attends, car je suis morte sans être autorisé à mourir. Vivante mais pour ainsi dire morte.
1. Prologue

**Voili voila! Ceci est ma première fan fiction. C'est en lisant la phrase: "Morte sans être autorisé à mourir, vivante mais pour ainsi dire morte" présente dans le tome 3 que j'ai vraiment eu envie d'écrire cette histoire. Et j'adorerais beaucoup avoir tous vos avis, vos critiques pour m'améliorer par la suite. En espérant que mon histoire va vous plaire. Je vous laisse maintenant avec un tout petit prologue qui j'espère vous plaira: **

**Disclam': Les personnages d'Hunger Games ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Suzanne Collins sans qui cet univers n'existerait pas! **

* * *

Une sorte de monstre broyé par les flammes, recroquevillé sur un canapé à attendre de mourir, voila ce que je suis, et ce que je suis devenue. Après tous ce que j'ai traversée, tout ce que j'ai subi, je ne suis plus capable de vivre. J'aurais dû mourir depuis longtemps, comme le président Snow l'avait voulu, comme il l'avait prévu. Tant de mort auraient été épargnés. Ma sœur serait là, à rire, comme avant. Seulement, elle n'est plus là, à cause de moi. Je devrais essayer de revivre, pour eux, pour que leur mort ne soit pas veine. Mais j'en suis tout bonnement incapable. Je suis morte, sans être autorisé à mourir. Vivante mais pour ainsi dire morte. Alors j'attends, je reste là, sans bouger pendant des mois, des années, des siècles, c'est-à-dire une éternité. Ou peut-être juste quelques jours. Je n'ai plus la notion du temps depuis bien longtemps. Depuis que je ne dors plus, pour éviter les mutations génétiques, les tributs que j'ai tués, et les gens morts par ma faute, pour ne plus avoir de cauchemar. Mais comme ils ne peuvent plus s'insinuer dans mon sommeil, ils viennent maintenant me hanter quand je suis réveillé. Les mutations viennent me mordre, avec leurs crocs acérés, viennent me vider de mon sang. Les tributs, eux me regardent mourir sans rien faire. Alors je crie à en perdre la voix, je crie juste, pour que ça s'arrête, je ne fais rien d'autre, je ne me débats pas, je n'en ai pas la force. Dans ces moments-là, Sae Bouiboui qui est venue s'occuper de moi comme je n'en suis même pas capable, me prend par les épaules et me secoue comme une vulgaire poupée jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de crier. Et à chaque fois tout disparaît, aussi mystérieusement que de la manière dont c'est apparus. Je ne sais même plus si c'est la réalité ou bien des hallucinations, je ne fais plus la différence. Je suis tout simplement devenu folle.


	2. Attendre

**Voici mon tout premier chapitre intitulé "Attendre". N'hésité pas à me donner votre avis. Toute critique et bonne à prendre! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les mois s'écoulent. Mais je suis là encore. La mort n'a pas daigné venir. Mon envie de vivre est au point mort. Les jours passent et se ressemblent, mes cauchemars vont et viennent. Et moi je reste là, toujours. Je ne bouge pas, je l'attends. Je ne remuerais pas d'un seul mouvement avant qu'elle soit venue. Avant qu'elle est consentie à me faire part de sa présence. Et avant qu'elle m'ait emmenée avec elle. Mon choix, est fait. Et je ne pense en aucun cas, revenir dessus. Je veux et j'exige, qu'elle m'atteigne en plein cœur et qu'elle m'emporte au-delà de ce monde. Qui a été trop longtemps la cause de mes souffrances.

Mais malheureusement pour moi, c'est elle qui décide. De tout. Elle décide du moment, où j'aurais enfin le droit d'être dans ces bras pour qu'elle me porte jusqu'à là-bas. Elle décide aussi, quelle personne elle emportera. Et c'est peut-être pour sa également, que je la hais. Je veux qu'elle vienne me chercher. Mais cette dernière prend son temps. Je veux d'elle mais elle ne veut pas de moi. Alors qu'elle ose en retour, prendre des enfants innocents, des personnes qui n'ont rien demandées, dans son sillage. Elle ose me prendre Prim, Rue, Finnick, Cinna et bien d'autres. Mais elle ne me prend pas. Cette garce ne me prend pas ! Elle se venge. J'en suis sûr désormais, elle se venge ! Car j'ai lutté jusqu'au bout pour qu'elle n'est plus d'enfants à tués, pour que ces horribles Jeux n'existent plus. Alors elle ne veut pas mettre fin à mes souffrances. Elle sait aussi, que pour moi c'est la seule solution qui semble la plus viable. Mais que cette solution est surtout la plus lâche. Car j'ai beau la haïr, parce qu'elle ose tuer des gens innocents. Mais elle sait aussi et moi avec, que je n'ai pas fait mieux qu'elle. Vu tous les gens que j'ai anéantis par mes faits et gestes. Alors j'attends quand même, sur ce canapé. J'attends ayant l'espoir qu'un jour elle aura enfin pitié de moi. Même si je sais pertinemment que la mort n'a pitié de personne. Sinon bien plus de gens seraient encore en vie.

Et Sae ne me facilite pas les choses dans mon envie d'en finir. Elle vient tous les jours pour s'occuper de moi, me nourrir et me faire prendre mes médicaments. Elle sait pourtant très bien que je n'ai plus goût à la vie, et que je ne fais aucun effort pour aller mieux. Mais, elle vient quand même. Et s'occupe de moi, comme personne ne l'a fait auparavant. Je ne sais pas si c'est par pure bonté. Ou si quelqu'un le lui a demandé. Mais je m'en moque. Sa présence ainsi que celle de sa fille m'est quand même bénéfique. Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sans doute parce qu'inconsciemment, cela m'apporte un peu de chaleur humaine. Et un peu de réconfort.

Et elle a compris, mieux que quiconque depuis bien longtemps, sans avoir à lui dire. Que j'attendais simplement la mort, pour connaître un monde meilleur. Et pour être enfin délivré de mes souffrances quelque soit ce qui m'attend là-bas. Alors un jour, elle s'est assise en face de moi, tandis que j'admirais les flammes dansaient dans la cheminée. Comme tous les jours, le regard vide. Je n'ai alors pas détourné mon regard. Mais Sae savait très bien qu'inconsciemment je l'écoutais quand même. Elle m'a alors dit que je me trompais. Qu'elle savait pertinemment, mais que je ne le savais peut-être pas encore. Que je n'attendais pas forcément la mort. Mais plutôt une sorte de signe qui me fera pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre. Qui me fera revivre ou dépérir.

Alors peu importe si j'attends ce fameux signe ou la mort. Aucun n'a encore daigné venir. Puisque je suis toujours, là. Recroquevillé sur moi-même. A penser à ce qui est et ce qui n'est plus. A essayer d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu être. Je suis constamment entre la vie et la mort. Entre mes souvenirs et les fantômes qui m'assaillent. Et entre mes cauchemars et la réalité. Alors même si Sae me pousse à revivre. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas bougé. Je suis là, dans les mêmes habits que lors de mon départ du Capitol. Je suis là, avec ce même regard vide que lors de mon arrivée au district 12. Je suis là, à contempler les lettres intactes qui s'empilent sur la cheminée. Je suis là. Et c'est déjà beaucoup.

A la vue de ces lettres, je pense à celle de ma mère. Que je n'ai toujours pas pris la peine d'ouvrir. Car c'est au-dessus de mes forces, et je n'en ai pas le courage. Et puis, à quoi bon. Si c'est pour qu'elle me dise qu'elle regrette mais qu'elle ne reviendra pas au district 12, car ceci lui est désormais insupportable. Que tout cela lui rappellerait Prim et mon père. Mais que malgré tout, selon elle, elle ne m'abandonne pas.

Elle a sans doute peur de moi, ou de voir en moi toutes les personnes que j'ai tuées. Mais elle n'osera pas me le dire dans cette fameuse lettre, que c'est surtout de me voir qui lui serait pénible et difficile. Mais pourtant, je la comprends, elle n'a surement pas envie de vivre avec une meurtrière. Alors pour toutes ces raisons elle préfère m'abandonner, pour ne pas souffrir. Sans se douter qu'en attendant c'est moi qui souffre. Alors j'attendrais le bon moment pour lire sa lettre. Car je la hais déjà beaucoup, je ne veux pas la haïr encore plus.

Les autres lettres, je ne sais même pas de qui elles sont. Mais peu m'importe. Ce sont sans doute quelques admirateurs de la fille du feu qui ont osés m'écrire. Ou bien alors des remerciements pour le geai moqueur. Ou encore des personnes qui se sentaient redevables, et qui m'ont donc envoyer une lettre en croyant qu'après tout iraient mieux. Que j'irais mieux. Beaucoup de gens veulent prendre des nouvelles non pas de moi, mais du geai moqueur. Ils veulent sans doute savoir, si les amants maudits du district 12 se sont enfin réunis, ou d'autres bêtises du genre. Tout le monde veut savoir, mais personne ne vient me voir. Personne n'ose venir voir l'espèce de folle qui a tué la présidente Coin. De peur, qu'elle les tue à leur tour.

Mais malgré tout ça, je me plais à penser que parmi toutes ces lettres, il y en a au moins une de Peeta. Même si je sais que c'est impossible, car le Peeta que je connaissais n'existe plus réellement. Encore à cause de moi. Mais je m'imagine quand même, que Peeta m'écrit une lettre chaque jour depuis mon retour au district 12. C'est-à-dire depuis que nous sommes séparés. Et qu'il me dit à l'intérieur de ces lettres, qu'il m'aime et qu'il reviendra bientôt. Pour que nous puissions enfin vivre tous les deux, comme nous l'avions toujours voulu. Et que plus rien désormais ne pourrait nous empêcher d'être heureux. Mais malheureusement , je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

C'est pour ça également que je ne lis pas ces lettres qui me sont adressées, pour ne pas être déçue par la suite. Car je sais malgré tout, que ce ne sont pas ces quelques papiers qui m'aideront à remonter la pente. Car aucune ne vient de quelqu'un qui m'est chère. Car toutes ces personnes qui étaient spéciales à mes yeux ne sont plus là, ou n'existent plus. Et même si Sae m'a déjà demandé plusieurs fois, si je voulais qu'elle me les lise, en me voyant toujours les observer. J'ai toujours refusé, j'attends encore le bon moment, celui où j'aurais la force de tout affronter.

Mes yeux changent de direction, et arrêtent enfin de regarder la cheminée lorsque Hayleah, la petite-fille de Sae se met à courir dans toute la maison, des pelotes de laine bleue à la main. Un sourire sur son visage, toute contente de sa trouvaille. Ses cheveux blond virevoltants au gré de ses mouvements. Je l'observe et la vois tendant les bras vers sa mère pour lui montrer son nouveau trésor. Mais Sae fronce les sourcils et lui demande de les reposer. Je lui dis alors qu'elle peut les garder. Quelle ne sont plus d'une grande utilité désormais, sachant que plus personne ne sait tricoter dans cette maison. Et le mince petit sourire qu'Hayleah m'adresse par la suite me réchauffe légèrement le cœur. Car rien que ce simple sourire me rappelle Prim.

La petite s'assoit alors dans un coin de la maison et les observe, comme si c'était l'une des plus belles choses au monde. Sae me remercie alors longuement. Et rien qu'à ces remerciements, mon cœur se sert. Cela devrait plutôt être l'inverse, se serait plutôt à moi de lui dire merci, pour tous ce qu'elle fait pour moi. Mais j'en suis tout bonnement incapable, car mon orgueil me fait taire. Puisque lui dire merci, serait comme avouer que désormais je lui dois tous, que je ne suis même plus capable de m'occuper de moi-même. Moi qui me suis toujours débrouillé pour ne rien devoir à personne. Mais heureusement, Sae ne m'en veut pas, elle sait que j'ai ma fierté malgré tout.

Elle s'approche alors de moi, et me donne un bol de soupe. Puis, elle s'assoit sur une chaise en face du canapé où je me trouve et attend. Car la seule solution qu'elle a trouvée, pour être sûr que je me nourris correctement est de me regarder manger. Mais de toute manière elle sait que j'avalerais tout, car j'ai beau avoir envie de mourir, je mange pour lui faire plaisir, et pour ne pas la décevoir. Elle passe tellement de temps à venir s'occuper de moi que je lui dois au moins ça.

Je bois alors plusieurs gorgées du potage encore bien chaud, et sens le liquide bouillant descendre dans ma gorge. Cette sensation me rappelant que je suis vivante malgré tout. Je finis enfin de boire la soupe, bien longtemps après que Sae me les donnait. Mais celle-ci n'a quand même pas bougé et est toujours assise à me regarder. Je lui tends alors le bol. Et me remets dans la même position que tout à l'heure, recroquevillée, mes genoux pliés et mes bras les encerclant. Le dos bien au fond du canapé. Je regarde alors les flammes dansaient dans la cheminée, pendant une éternité. Je ne me rends alors compte du temps qui passe, que lorsque Sae et Hayleah me disent bonne nuit, même si elles savent que je ne dors presque jamais. Et s'en vont en refermant la porte derrière elles. Je me sens tout d'un coup si seul, alors que je ne fais jamais réellement attention à leur présence. Alors pour oublier cette solitude qui commence à m'envahir, je me remets à contempler les flammes, en oubliant tous et même le temps qui passe. Je ne vois plus que ces petites lueurs qui dansent et s'agitent, ces petites lueurs d'une telle vivacité, et qui représentent à elle seule tout un dégradé de couleurs, aussi magnifique les unes que les autres. Ces petites lueurs ardentes qui sont si belles mais si destructrices. Et qui ont, elles aussi été trop souvent responsables, du déclin de cette fameuse fille du feu.

Les heures se sont lentement écoulées depuis le départ de Sae et sa fille. Et la nuit est tombée depuis bien longtemps. J'allais à mon plus grand désespoir capituler avec le sommeil, et laisser les cauchemars m'envahir. Quand il est venu. Quand enfin après autant de temps, je pus apercevoir de nouveau cette silhouette qui m'était si familière dans cette pénombre. Il est finalement revenu, malgré mes craintes et mes doutes et malgré tous ce que je lui ai faits. Le garçon des pains est revenu, à mon plus grand bonheur.


	3. Vision mortelle

**_Voici mon deuxième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et je voudrais vraiment vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos conseils. Merci beaucoup. Cela m'encourage d'autant plus, à écrire cette fic'._ **

* * *

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre, je n'en reviens pas. Il se tient, là juste devant moi, tout souriant, de son magnifique sourire, qu'il ne réserve rien qu'à moi. Il est tellement magnifique avec ses jolies petites boucles blondes qui lui tombent juste devant les yeux, ses sublimes yeux bleus. Je me souviens qu'à chacun de ses regards je me noyais littéralement dedans. Moi qui pensais ne jamais le revoir. Les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues, il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressens à par un immense bonheur. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Il est réellement là. Peeta. Mon Peeta.

Je me lève rapidement du canapé d'où je n'avais pas bougé depuis des mois. Je commence à courir vers lui, pour le serrer dans mes bras aussi fort que je le peux. Il m'a tellement manqué. Mais ses traits se durcissent soudain. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus ne reflètent plus que haine et dégout. Cette fois si c'est lui qui court vers moi, mais je comprends directement que ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Il court, si rapidement que je n'ai pas le temps de m'échapper. Et de plus je n'en ai pas la force. Le regain d'énergie que j'avais eu en le voyant à désormais disparu. Et la joie qui m'avait envahi laisse désormais place à la tristesse.

Arrivé à ma portée je n'ai même pas le temps de le raisonner ou encore de me défendre même si je sais que toutes mes tentatives n'auraient servi à rien. Il me pousse, d'une violence extrême, que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il me fait tomber sur le dos. Se jette sur moi. M'écrase de tout son poids et se met dans une position telle que je ne peux pas lui résister. Il saisit mes poignets d'une de ses mains. Et les serre extrêmement fort. Mais je sais que cette douleur n'est rien, vu ce qu'il va m'infliger ensuite. Et même si je pouvais me défendre, j'en serais incapable, vu ma force physique certes, mais c'est surtout car je ne peux pas lui faire du mal. Je lui en ai déjà trop fait auparavant. Il prend alors ma tête entre ses mains et la cogne à plusieurs reprises contre le sol, en affichant un sourire sadique, ce qui me fait encore plus trembler de peur. A chaque coup, ma tête devient de plus en plus lourde. Je sais déjà que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps face à cette souffrance. En plus je sens du sang coulé le long de mon front.

Ensuite il me frappe d'une force inouïe au visage puis dans le ventre. Après il m'assène des petits coups un peu partout, me griffe, me mord, telle une mutation génétique. Je le regarde, dans les yeux, essaye de retrouver quelque chose du Peeta qui était devant moi quelques minutes avant. Mais rien. Je le supplie d'arrêter, mais ses coups, sont de plus en plus forts, font de plus en plus mal. Je ferme alors les yeux et prie pour qu'il me tue rapidement, pour que je ne souffre pas. Mais je sais déjà que ce ne sera pas le cas. J'ai anéanti tant de gens que c'est à mon tour désormais d'éprouver ce qu'ils ont enduré. Il me frappe encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter. Puis il m'assène un coup à la tête encore une fois, mais c'est le coup de trop. Heureusement pour moi. Tout devient noir je finis par m'évanouir.

J'ouvre les yeux, péniblement. Mais à ma grande surprise je ne vois rien, tout est noir. Le jour ne s'est pas encore levé. Seules quelques étoiles brillent à travers la fenêtre. Et éclairent légèrement mon salon. Je reste donc allongé, là sur le sol. Sans bouger. A les contempler. Je me sens si insignifiante face à tout cela. Que j'en oublie tout, ma vie, mais surtout ma douleur. Et c'est fou, comme je me sens si bien. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Je me sens tellement apaisé. Que je me mets à rêver d'un monde où Prim et moi, serions allongées, à coté, main dans la main, dans l'herbe fraîche du pré. Ses magnifiques cheveux blonds caresseraient l'herbe tendre. Et le vent glacé de janvier nous effleurerait le visage. Elle serait là, à regarder ces mêmes étoiles scintillaient, de ses magnifiques yeux bleus d'enfant. Et je la regarderais, un sourire aux lèvres. Tellement contente qu'elle soit heureuse à nouveau. Puis Peeta nous rejoindrait. Il aurait juste avant essayer d'être le plus discret possible, pour essayer de nous faire peur, en nous arrachant un sourire. Mais malheureusement pour lui, aussi discret qu'il soit. Prim et moi, l'aurions repéré à des kilomètres à la ronde. Alors nous aurions rigolé, comme des folles. Et Peeta comprenant qu'il était découvert, nous aurait donc tout simplement rejoins, un sourire sur le visage. Il se serait allongé à côté de moi. J'aurais mis ma tête sur son épaule, et il m'aurait pris la main. Puis il m'aurait chuchoté des mots doux à l'oreille pendant que Prim, elle, continuerait à observer le ciel étoilé.

Je laisse, comme ça, mon esprit vagabondé. De rêve en rêve. De pensée en pensée. Et aucune hallucination, aucun cauchemar ne viennent perturber ma quiétude. Je repasse tous mes souvenirs heureux dans ma tête. Comme lorsque j'allais chasser avec Gale, ou bien les moments de complicité que j'ai eus avec Prim. Mais les moments qui me reviennent le plus souvent, en ce moment sont ceux que j'ai eus avec Peeta… Avec lui j'étais si bien. Je me sentais tellement vivante quand j'étais avec lui…Il me manque tellement. J'avais beau avoir tout fait pour l'oublier une fois revenu dans le district 12, je crois qu'il fait désormais partie intégrante de moi, à jamais. Des larmes roulent sur mes joues. Il avait l'air si réel tout à l'heure… Alors pendant plusieurs heures, je passe et repasse dans ma tête tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, tous ces moments de tendresses qu'il a eus à mon égard. Cela me détend…

Mais la nuit a désormais laissé place au jour. Et une légère lumière s'infiltre, et éclaire lentement mon salon. M'aveuglant au passage. Elle me ramène doucement à la réalité. Malheureusement pour moi… J'aurais tellement voulu que cette nuit ne s'arrête jamais. Grâce à elle, je n'avais plus à me soucier de rien. Et mes hallucinations ne venaient plus me hanter. Mais le soleil persiste à monter dans le ciel. Et je sais que je ne pourrais pas rester indéfiniment allongée sur le sol. En plus de sa, je me rends compte, que j'ai mal un peu partout. J'essaye alors de me lever le plus lentement possible avec le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste. Mais je suis à peine debout, que ma tête tourne et me fait atrocement mal. Je m'appuie donc contre le mur, pour ne pas m'écrouler. Je regarde alors autour de moi. Et vois, que j'ai mis la pièce sens dessus dessous. Le sol est jonché de débris. Il y a des bouts de verre de quelques cadres ou bouteilles cassées par tout par terre. Certains meubles renversés. Un rideau arraché. Des papiers éparpillés et des traces de sang sur les murs. Alors inconsciemment, j'examine mes blessures. Comme dans l'arène. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je ne suis plus obligé de vivre pour qui que ce soit, puisque Prim n'est plus là. Alors tant mieux, si la mort m'attend au bout. Je peux alors constater que j'ai dû saigner au niveau de la tempe. Mes mains et mes bras, eux sont écorchés et griffés. Et j'ai un bout de verre planté dans ma cuisse. Je l'arrache alors à ma plus grande peine. Ce qui me laisse une grosse entaille d'où le sang se met à couler abondamment. Mais j'ai connu bien pire. Même si je suis quand même forcé de remarquer que mon hallucination a été encore plus terrible cette fois-ci.

Je prends alors mon courage à deux mains. Et marche en direction du canapé, en regardant au sol. Pour ne pas trébucher et tomber. A peine, l'ai-je atteint, que je m'écroule dessus. Mes muscles ne répondent plus. Ma tête tourne de plus en plus. Mes yeux se ferment petit à petit. Mais je ne veux pas m'endormir, ni m'évanouir. Sinon ils vont revenir, mes cauchemars vont revenir. Non je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus qu'ils réapparaissent, pour me faire souffrir une fois de plus. Alors j'éclate en sanglots et cris à qui veut bien l'entendre. Je cris et cris encore à en perdre la voix. Je me griffe le plus possible pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Mais malgré tous mes efforts. Mes yeux finissent par se fermer… Encore.

A mon réveil, rien n'a changé. Tout est extrêmement calme. Et seul le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge interrompt ce silence. La fenêtre du salon est grande ouverte. Et le vent glacial, souffle sur les débris au sol. Faisant s'envoler quelques feuilles de papier, ces dernières virevoltant dans la pièce comme des danseuses. Et les rideaux, eux à ce contact frissonnent et s'agitent légèrement à leur tour. Puis la brise parvient jusqu'à moi et me pétrifie sur place tel un glaçon. Cette bouffée d'air frais sur mon visage, me rappelle que je suis encore en vie, que je peux toujours ressentir quelque chose malgré tout.

J'ai beau être réveillée, et avoir les yeux parfaitement ouverts. Mon esprit est ailleurs. Je ressens bien sûr la fatigue et la douleur. Mais le temps passe, sans que je m'en rende réellement compte, malgré le cliquetis perpétuel de l'aiguille affichant les secondes. Et la sensation que j'éprouve en ce moment est assez étrange. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Je me sens légère, vide. Mais j'ai aussi l'impression d'avoir un poids considérable sur mes épaules. Cette sensation est indescriptible, mais je crois finalement qu'elle veut me montrer que je vais bientôt toucher mon but. Je la sens venir, approcher désormais. Ma mort va bientôt avoir lieu. Je crois que la faucheuse n'a plus vraiment le choix dorénavant, elle est obligée de rappliquer pour m'emmener.

Pourtant j'ai peur, après tous ce que j'ai traversé, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître. J'ai peur de mourir. J'attends la mort depuis si longtemps, et maintenant qu'elle arrive je n'en veux plus. Je crois que je me suis battu trop souvent contre elle, pour la laisser gagner maintenant. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus mourir. Ni laisser ma vie derrière moi, aussi misérable soit elle. Plus personne ne me retiens ici, mais sans doute que finalement je dois vivre pour eux, surtout pour eux. Pour qu'ils ne soient tous pas mort pour rien. Pour que nous ne nous soyons pas battus pour rien. Mais surtout pour que le président Snow est eu tort, pour que je sois encore en vie malgré toutes ses tentatives. Cette idée me fait légèrement sourire. Elle paraît si stupide, je veux quelque part au fond de moi vivre, pour me venger de lui. Pour lui montrer que j'ai réussi. Sae a raison finalement, j'attends autre chose. Même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela peut être.

Et c'est encore Peeta, qui m'a fait découvrir le sens de ma vie. Ca a toujours était lui qui m'a aidé finalement. Que ce soit inconsciemment ou indirectement. Puisque aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin compris que je voulais vivre malgré des mois à vouloir mourir, grâce à lui. Ou plutôt à son hallucination. Il m'a également aidé au district 13. Car c'est lorsque je l'ai vu, avec Caesar pour l'interview, que j'ai trouvé la force de me battre pour devenir le geai moqueur. Pour tout faire pour le sauver, lui. Et c'est aussi lui qui m'a sauvé en m'arrachant la pilule de Cinna alors que je voulais me suicider après avoir tué Coin. Haymitch avait raison, quand il ma dit que je pourrais vivre cent vies que je ne serais toujours pas digne de lui.

Rien qu'à toutes ces pensées, des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Il valait bien mieux que sa, et je l'ai détruit lui aussi…

J'entends tout d'un coup, un bruit de porte mais je ne réagis pas. Ce n'est que lorsque j'aperçois Sae, que je me rends réellement compte que pas mal de temps s'est écoulés. Elle me regarde bouché bée, et est tellement choquée qu'elle ne bouge plus. Tu m'étonnes, vu dans quel état j'ai mis la pièce. Je tourne alors ma tête dans sa direction. Je m'apprête à l'appeler mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. J'articule alors très lentement, pour qu'elle me comprenne : « Sae ». A peine ai-je bougé mes lèvres, qu'elle se précipite vers moi.

-Katniss, tu m'entends ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!

- Sae, je lui murmure péniblement.

À peine ai-je prononcé ces quelques mots que je m'évanouis encore. Mon subconscient alterne, un coup je me réveille, puis l'instant d'après tous redevient noir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dure. Mais pendant les quelques minutes où je suis consciente je vois toujours des personnes s'affairer autour de moi et me soigner. Mais je ne sais pas réellement qui c'est, je les vois toujours flous. Puis au bout d'un certain temps, je me réveille de moins en moins, jusqu'à ne plus me réveiller du tout.

À mon réveil, qui celui-ci à l'air définitif. J'entends un léger bruit dans la cuisine. Sans doute Sae. Je me redresse alors légèrement, pour être dans une meilleure position. Mais ma tête est encore lourde. Je porte alors, par habitude, ma main à cette dernière. Et me rend alors compte que l'on me l'a bandée. C'est alors là, que je vois que mes bras sont pleins de griffures, qui ont l'air désinfectées. Et ma peau a l'air d'avoir été très abîmée pendant mon hallucination. De toute manière depuis ma greffe, je ressemble plus à un patchwork humain qu'à une personne dite normale. Et ma cuisse aussi est bandée. Vu l'entaille que j'avais, Sae a dû avoir beaucoup de mal à me soigner.

Je vois alors que Sae est dans le salon et qu'elle se dirige vers moi.

-Tu t'es réveillée à ce que je vois. Tiens mange, tu récupéreras plus vite. Me dit-elle en me tendant une assiette bien pleine.

-Merci. Dis-je d'une voix basse, en prenant l'assiette.

J'engloutis alors la nourriture à la vitesse de l'éclair, comme si je n'avais pas mangé depuis plusieurs semaines. Et dis alors à Sae, la bouche pleine :

- Ch'est délichieux !

-Ha ba j'espère bien ! Mais mange pas trop vite quand même. Rigole-t-elle.

Elle s'assoit alors sur le tabouret en face de moi.

- Je me demande quand même bien comment tu as fait pour te mettre dans un état pareil. Je me suis vraiment inquiétée. J'ai même dû appeler le médecin, tellement certaines de tes blessures étaient graves.

Je me sens alors un peu honteuse, puisqu'elle a dû beaucoup s'inquiéter et se faire du souci pour moi.

- Je...merci Sae. Je bafouille à voix basse. Je suis restée combien de temps évanouis ?

- A peu près deux jours.

Deux jours ! Je ne pensais pas être restée dans le coma autant de temps. Je regarde alors tout autour de moi en me souvenant du désordre que j'avais mis. Mais rien, tout est propre. Il n'y a plus aucun débris par terre. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle a dû passer énormément de temps à tout nettoyer. Sae comprend à quoi je pense quand elle me voit balayer du regard la pièce.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à nettoyer.

Je sais très bien qu'elle ment, elle a dû mettre plusieurs heures à nettoyer les traces de sang sur les murs. Mais elle ne veut sans doute pas se sentir redevable de quelque chose et je la comprends.

Les jours suivants, Sae ne m'a pas reparlé de ce qui m'était arrivé et de ma vision et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Même si j'ai constaté qu'elle reste maintenant plus souvent chez moi, sans doute pour ne pas me retrouver dans le même état que la dernière fois.

Pourtant maintenant, je sais que je ne veux plus vraiment mourir. Mais je ne veux pas et je ne suis pas réellement prête à vivre ma vie. Alors en attendant je me contente de survivre et c'est déjà un gros progrès.

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Et je suis vraiment désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, je fais tout mon possible pour qu'il y en est le moins possible._**


	4. Changement de programme

_**Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre! J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à l'écrire, car j'avais écrit un peu moins de la moitié du chapitre quand je me suis rendu compte que sa n'allais pas du tout. Et j'ai donc tout recommencer. J'ai aussi passé plus de temps à lire les fics' des autres qu'à écrire la mienne...Bref je ne suis pas là, pour vous raconter ma vie. Donc j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre. Et j'espère surtout que ce chapitre va vous plaire**_

_**Et je tenais surtout à remercier tous ceux qui ont mis une review, tous ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris. Et aussi tous ceux qui la lisent. Car c'est vous qui me boostez à donner le meilleur de moi-même. Merci! Et bonne lecture!** _

* * *

Survivre est enfaites bien plus compliqué que prévu, moi qui pensais, que c'étais si simple. Même attendre la mort est un jeu d'enfant à côté. Bon d'accord la comparaison n'est pas super. Mais je ne pensais pas que d'essayer de reprendre pied pouvait être si éprouvant. Il y a quelques semaines encore je ne ressentais plus rien. Mon esprit était comme séparé de mon corps. Le peu de sensation que j'arrivais à éprouver à ce moment là était réjouissant, mais étais également effrayant. Puisque cela signifiait que j'étais encore bien loin d'atteindre mon but, mourir. Alors que depuis que je me suis promis de ne plus jamais m'arrêter de respirer quoi qu'il en coûte et de reprendre ma vie en main petit à petit. Les sensations, les sentiments affluent de nouveau dans mon corps. Et cela m'effraie tout autant. Car dit sensation et sentiment dit de nouveau, souffrance. Certes il y a plein de point positif à ce nouveau changement. A comme je l'appelle mon « petit changement de programme ». Comme si vouloir vivre était un petit changement…

Mais cette rectification veut surtout dire que je ressentirais de nouveau la souffrance. Certes que ce soit physique ou mentale tout était déjà ancrée en moi bien avant que je décide de vivre. Mais j'arrivais à refouler cette culpabilité, cette horrible sensation certaines fois. Je dis bien certaines fois car ce n'était souvent pas le cas. Alors que maintenant elle est là sans cesse à m'épier jour et nuit, plus forte que jamais.

Cela me fatigue de combattre perpétuellement mes démons intérieurs. En essayant de me dire que tout ceci n'est pas de ma faute, que toutes ces personnes ne sont pas mortes à cause de moi. Mais je n'arrive jamais à me convaincre. Je me dis la plupart du temps que sa ne sert à rien tous ce que je fais. Autant redevenir dans le même état qu'avant. Et puis à quoi bon se battre contre des choses qui n'existent pas. Se battre contre tout. Se battre contre la vie et la mort à la fois. La mort ne veut pas de moi mais la vie non plus apparemment. Je suis las de tout ça.

Heureusement que Sae est là. Elle me dit toujours que je finirais par vivre avec mes démons et que peut être un jour, ils finiront par disparaître. Sans le vouloir elle me rappelle le but que je me suis fixé. La raison du « pourquoi » je veux désormais toujours respirer. Je veux me venger de Snow et de la vie. Et connaître une belle vie pour eux, pour Prim. Je me suis fixé cet objectif pour avoir quelque chose en quoi me raccrocher quand tout va mal. Et quand je suis à deux doigts de tout abandonner. Et sa à l'air de fonctionner pour le moment.

Les semaines passent et j'essaye de reprendre goût à la vie. Le printemps est enfin arrivé. Ma saison préférée. Enfin celle de l'ancienne Katniss. J'essaye quelques fois de reprendre mes anciennes habitudes, mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître je n'en ai toujours pas le courage. Je ne me sens toujours pas prête à revivre comme avant. Alors pour le moment je reste encore la plupart du temps sur le canapé. Tu parles d'un changement… Remarque que maintenant je ne me demande plus quand est-ce que la mort va enfin venir me chercher mais plutôt si j'arriverais un jour à revivre normalement ou si je resterais toute ma vie à tenter de survivre. Mais la question est toujours sans réponse.

Mais pendant les rares moments où je ne suis pas sur ce fameux canapé. Que ferais-je sans lui ? Je discute avec Sae. Un peu de chaleur humaine dans mon monde ne me fait pas de mal. Certaines fois, pour me changer les idées et pour que j'arrête de ressasser le passé, elle m'apprend à cuisiner. Ceci ne se révèle pour le moment pas très convaincant, mais Sae arrive toujours et je ne sais pas comment, à me pousser à m'améliorer.

Du reste elle essaye en ce moment même de me faire faire un gâteau. Juste un simple gâteau au chocolat. Eh oui comme elle me l'a dit, il vaut mieux commencer par les choses les plus simples. Enfin simple c'est vite dit. En plus je n'ai souvent pas le cœur à faire toutes ces choses là. Mais je n'arrive presque jamais à lui dire non.

- Maintenant il faut que tu mélanges bien. Euh…Katniss ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on tient un fouet. Il faut que tu…

- Franchement Sae j'en ai marre là ! Je lui réponds un peu sèchement mais à force, elle doit avoir l'habitude de ma perpétuelle mauvaise humeur.

- C'est bientôt finis ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu pourras ensuite retourner sur ton canapé à faire la larve comme tu sais si bien le faire. Me taquine-t-elle alors, pour me détendre.

- Ouais ba j'espère.

- En plus sa, même Hayleah c'est le faire. Tu n'y mets vraiment pas du tien.

Après que j'ai bien tout mélangé, Sae verse le contenu dans un plat et met le tout au four. Et me montre d'un signe de tête que je peux enfin retournais faire la « larve » comme elle le dit si bien. Chaque fois qu'elle emploie ce terme, sa me fait penser à Haymitch qui ne cesse jamais de me dire que « j'ai autant de charme qu'une limace crevée ». Ils ont tous des qualificatifs peu communs et assez ragoutants pour me décrire, ça fait plaisir… Mais en même temps je commence à m'habituer.

Je m'installe donc dans le canapé, les yeux rivés au plafond et me dis que pendant que j'y pense, il faudra bien que j'aille voir Haymitch un de ces jours. Car il doit être tout seul cloitré chez lui. Euh non, rectification faites, Haymitch est chez lui accompagnée de ses bouteilles. Mais à vrai dire ça ne fait pas une grande différence.

Mais pour l'instant je ne me sens pas d'humeur à entendre ses remarques et son odeur d'ivrogne. Alors on verra cela plus tard, comme tous ce que je fais ou je devrais faire. J'ai le don, c'est comme sa, de tout repousser au lendemain alors que je n'ai strictement rien à faire de mes journées. Et puis il faudrait que je réfléchisse à ce que je vais lui dire, même si avec lui ce n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Sur ces quelques mots, je finis par m'endormir. Un peu trop vite à mon goût, cela signifie sans doute que les cauchemars ne vont pas tarder. Car j'ai beau me sentir mieux, ils ne partent pas, ils ne repartiront jamais de toute manière. Les hallucinations, elles, sont un peu moins présentes et dure un peu moins longtemps ce qui est un réel soulagement. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment suffisant pour avoir une vie normale. Enfin pour « avoir une vie normale » il faudrait déjà que j'en ai une.

Et comme je le pressentais, au bout d'une demi-heure je me réveille tout en sueur, haletante. Après avoir vu une énième fois Cato vouloir me tuer, après avoir planté son couteau dans le cœur de Prim. Enfin, une énième fois c'est exagérer. C'est toujours le même scénario mais il y a certaines variantes. Certaines fois Clove l'accompagne, d'autres, il a tué Rue juste avant. Le décor aussi change quelques fois. Sa à beau être toujours le même principe, je suis pourtant toujours autant terrifié et sous le choc lorsque je me réveille. Et encore, je n'ai pas à me plaindre certains de mes cauchemars sont bien pire et sans fin.

Ayant encore toutes ces affreuses images dans ma tête, je me résigne à me rendormir. Et me lève du canapé, pour rejoindre Sae dans la cuisine. Elle est en train de sortir le gâteau du four. Et le dépose sur la table. Il a l'air tout simplement délicieux. Un simple gâteau mais qui je suis sûr me ravivera les papilles. Et il n'a beau être que 18h j'ai une faim de loup. Sae a dû le remarquer, vu comment je regarde le gâteau avec insistance. Je pourrais avoir de la bave qui me coule le long du menton que sa ne m'étonnerait même pas.

Pourtant je trouve qu'il lui manque un petit quelque chose, qui le rendrait juste parfait. Je réfléchis à ce que ça pourrait être, et quand je mets enfin le doigt dessus, je regrette immédiatement d'y avoir pensé. Puisqu'il manque bien sûr, sur ce gâteau, cette petite chose qui le rend toujours unique. Cette petite chose, qui me faisait ainsi que Prim toujours rêvée, devant cette fameuse boutique. Il manque bien sûr le glaçage de Peeta. Sa petite touche personnelle, sa petite touche d'artiste à lui, qui faisait toute la différence. Alors pour m'empêcher de penser à lui, de penser à ce qu'ils auraient pu en être de nous. De penser à tous. Je m'enfourne un gros morceau de gâteau dans la bouche, au risque de m'étouffer. Et mâche à m'en décroché la mâchoire. Sae me regarde avec incompréhension, puis laisse tomber et le goûte à son tour.

- Eh ba tu vois tu l'as bien réussi ton gâteau ! Il est super bon. Me dit-elle tout sourire.

Je mets un temps fou à lui répondre ayant la bouche pleine :

- Ah…euh merci. Mais c'est quand même toi qui as quasiment tout fait. Ne m'attribue pas tout le mérite.

- Arrête tu l'as presque fait entièrement toute seule. Mon objectif est réussi.

-Euh…c'était quoi exactement ton objectif?

- Que tu arrives à faire enfin quelque chose de mangeable ! Me dit-elle en rigolant.

Si elle n'avait pas rigolé, je crois que je l'aurais mal pris… Mais bon, même si ça aurait été le cas, je ne lui en aurais pas vraiment voulu très longtemps.

Je décide, après avoir fini de manger d'emballer les restes du gâteau et de les donner à Sae pour Hayleah. Puisqu'elle n'est pas venue aujourd'hui. Elle les accepte avec grand plaisir puis se met à nettoyer la cuisine. Je retourne donc à mon activité favorite : ne rien faire.

Je m'assois sur mon canapé et attends. Attends quoi, je n'en sais rien. Mais sa n'a pas l'air de me déranger plus que sa. J'admire à travers la fenêtre, le vent soufflait dans les feuilles. Et les faire légèrement frissonner. Il fait exactement la même chose aux brins d'herbe et aux fleurs au ras du sol. Mais pour elles, cela n'a pas le même effet. Sous le poids du vent, quelques pétales s'envolent et suivent la courbe du courant d'air. J'imagine alors la sensation du vent dans mes cheveux et sur mon visage. Et sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouve devant ma fenêtre, cette dernière étant grande ouverte. Et je respire l'air pur qui s'offre à moi. Je ferme les yeux. Et j'oublie alors tout. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là. Mais Sae finit par me reconnecter avec la réalité en me disant :

- Tu sais Katniss, tu devrais aller chasser. Cela te ferait le plus grand bien.

Pendant qu'elle continue de me regarder en attendant une réponse je me remets à contempler l'extérieur. Et lui dit le plus naturellement du monde tout en fixant toujours le ciel.

-Je n'ai même plus d'arc Sae, à quoi bon.

Elle a sans doute raison sur le fait que chasser m'aiderait à aller mieux. Mais je ne me sens pas encore prête à sortir de chez moi et à croiser le regard des autres. Je ne préfère pas voir ce qu'ils afficheront sur leur visage quand ils me verront. Peut-être de la haine. Ou encore pire de la pitié. Et je ne veux pas de leur pitié, ni de leur haine. J'en ai déjà assez envers moi-même.

De plus, depuis mon départ du Capitol, je ne suis jamais ressorti de chez moi. Je ne suis même jamais remonté à l'étage de ma propre maison. Alors aller jusqu'au grillage cela m'est tout simplement impossible. Donc n'avoir pas d'arc n'est pas réellement mon excuse première. Mais la plus simple et la moins ridicule.

Pendant que toutes ces pensées me traversent l'esprit, je vois Sae se diriger vers le couloir. Puis revenir quelques minutes plus tard chargé d'un gros carton. Je la suis alors du regard, et vois qu'elle le pose sur la petite table du salon. Je ferme donc la fenêtre et vais la rejoindre, tout en la questionnant du regard. Celle-ci me le renvoie avec une petite pointe de malice. J'allais lui demander ce qu'était ce carton, lorsqu'elle prit la parole en première :

- Tu as toute la nuit pour y réfléchir Katniss. Je suis sûr que sa te fera le plus grand bien.

Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce qu'elle essaye de me dire. Je la regarde avec insistance puis regarde le carton l'air complètement perturbé. J'allais alors lui poser mille questions. Mais comme l'instant d'avant, elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Elle se dirige de nouveau vers le couloir, puis reviens une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci un arc et un carquois à la main.

- Tiens, j'allais oublier l'essentiel.

Elle me fourre les deux dans les mains et avant même que je détache mes yeux de ces objets. Elle s'en va avec un léger « au revoir ». Puis claque la porte derrière elle. Je vais pour la retenir, mais je n'en ai finalement ni l'envie ni la force. Je regarde alors de nouveau ce que je tiens dans mes mains. Et part m'assoir sur le canapé sans détacher mon regard de ce magnifique arc.

Je mets plusieurs secondes avant d'oser l'effleurer de mes doigts. Je le caresse légèrement tout en suivant sa courbe. Puis tout en admirant ses détails, je le touche cette fois plus fermement. Puis le prend en main et passe de longues minutes à le contempler. Et ne me préoccupe toujours pas du carton. Et puis comme Sae l'a dit, j'ai toute la nuit devant moi. Toute la nuit pour savoir ce qu'i l'intérieur. Mais également comme elle me l'a fait comprendre. Toute la nuit pour savoir si demain dés l'aube j'irais chasser.

Après l'avoir regardé sous tous les angles et avoir retrouvé la sensation de l'avoir entre mes mains. Cette fois-ci je contemple et effleure chaque flèche du carquois. Sans ne jamais m'en lasser. Je ne pensais pas qu'un simple objet pouvait autant me manquer. Et était aussi présent dans ma vie.

Puis après avoir passé plus d'une heure à m'exalter devant cet arc et ses flèches. Je les repose sur la table. Et considère enfin le carton. Je réfléchis un peu avant de l'ouvrir. Peut-être qu'il ne vaut mieux pas, que ce qu'il contient pourrait me raviver des mauvais souvenirs ou pire. Mais le débat contre moi-même ne dure cependant pas longtemps, ma curiosité l'emporte. Je l'ouvre donc. Et découvre qu'il contient tout d'abord, le vieux blouson de mon père. Alors sans me poser de questions, je l'enfile comme autrefois lorsque j'allais chasser. Et apprécie le contact du cuir contre ma peau.

Puis pour ne pas m'attarder sur trop de vieux souvenirs. Je prends le premier objet à l'intérieur du carton, qui me tombe sous la main. Et celui-ci n'est autre que notre ouvrage sur les plantes. Je tourne alors chaque page une par une en regardant l'écriture de mon père, ainsi que ces croquis. Puis j'arrive alors aux dernières pages, les plus récentes qui sont cette fois-ci celles que j'ai faites avec Peeta. Je contemple ses dessins qui sont toujours aussi beaux. Mais je sens les larmes me montaient. Je referme alors rapidement le livre. Et passe à l'objet suivant.

Chaque objet s'enchaîne comme cela. Je l'admire, me remémore tous les souvenirs qui le concernent et finis par pleurer encore et encore avant de sécher mes larmes et de passer au suivant. Que ce soit la photo de mariage de mes parents, le médaillon de Peeta. Tout en regrettant de ne plus avoir sa perle. Mais aussi le bec de collecte que m'avait envoyé Haymitch lors de mes seconds Jeux. La nuit passe comme ceci. Et je finis par m'endormir, dans le blouson de mon père, notre livre à la main. Et le médaillon de Peeta autour du cou.

Lorsque je me réveille, le soleil ne s'est pas encore levé. Je me penche alors pour reposer l'ouvrage des plantes qui étaient sur mes genoux, dans le carton. Et prend l'arc entre mes mains. Puis je repose mon dos contre le canapé et reste assise là. A me demander si oui ou non, je devrais y aller. Si je devrais enfin sortir de chez moi comme Sae le voudrait pour aller chasser. Je pèse le pour et le contre tout en regardant l'arc.

Puis mes yeux étant toujours posés sur l'objet, quelque chose de doré m'attire. Et je constate alors que le médaillon de Peeta est encore autour de mon cou. Je l'enlève, l'ouvre, et rien qu'à voir la photo de mon ancien meilleur ami désormais, ma décision est prise. J'enlève la photo et la fais glisser entre mes doigts. Je sais que si je vais maintenant en forêt, je n'aurais jamais la force de revenir. Mais je sais surtout, qu'aller chasser me rappellerais trop Gale. Cela me rappellerait la complicité qu'on avait avant certes, mais également la mort de Prim. Et je ne me sens pas capable d'affronter tout cela aujourd'hui.

Je regarde une dernière fois la photo, cette photo de la personne qui avant était tout pour moi. Et dans un élan assez étrange, je pose l'arc à côté de moi, me lève à toute vitesse et me dirige vers la cheminée. Je prends alors une boîte d'allumette posée juste au-dessus de cette dernière. Je l'ouvre, en sort une, et l'allume. J'approche alors la petite flamme, vers son visage. Puis sans hésiter, je l'embrase. Toute ma vie est partie en fumée, il ne devait pas déroger à la règle. Puisque ces toutes petites flammes qui sont en train de le consumer, m'ont toujours émerveillée et m'ont toujours autant détruit. Je le regarde prendre feu, sans bouger. Comme j'ai regardé Prim mourir, à cause de lui. Je pose alors le peu de son visage qui brûle encore, dans la cheminée pour ne pas me brûler les doigts. Et je me mets à rigoler et à pleurer en même temps. Je dois avoir l'air d'une folle, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Je ne m'arrête que lorsque je vois la lumière se propager dans la pièce. L'aube vient d'arriver. Alors sans réfléchir, je sors et cours jusqu'à mon jardin. Arrivée à destination, je m'allonge dans l'herbe fraîche, et regarde ce magnifique spectacle, tout en respirant à pleins poumons l'air pur. Tous mes sens sont alors en éveil, du fait de toucher l'herbe du bout des doigts, de respirer la bonne odeur des fleurs. De sentir le vent glacé du matin sur mon visage, puis lorsqu'il me caresse les cheveux, et lorsqu'il approche de mes mains engourdies par la froideur matinale. J'admire également le mouvement des nuages dans le ciel. Je me sens si vivante. Et là lorsque j'entends le chant des oiseaux. Je me mets à faire comme eux. Je chante, chante et chante encore. Toutes les chansons que mon père m'a apprises sans ne jamais m'arrêter pendant des heures. Et comme Peeta me l'avait dit, dés les premières notes, les oiseaux ne font plus aucun bruit pour m'écouter chanter.

Ma voix commence à fatiguer, à force d'enchaîner mélodie sur mélodie. J'arrête alors de chanter. Mais je continue à admirer mon jardin, que je n'ai jamais trouvé aussi beau depuis aujourd'hui. Je trouve quand même qui lui manque quelques jolies fleurs à planter, qu'il le rendrait encore plus vivant. Je me promets alors de le faire un autre jour, car je commence à ressentir la fatigue et mes muscles sont engourdis.

Je me lève alors péniblement, et rentre à l'intérieur. Je m'étale directement sur le canapé. Et je m'endors seulement au bout de quelques minutes, un sourire aux lèvres dans un sommeil sans mutations ni morts, ni douleur, dans un sommeil léger ce qui ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps, trop longtemps.

Mais un bruit lointain me réveille. Sans doute Sae dans la cuisine. Je referme alors les yeux pour tenter de me rendormir. Mais en vain. Alors je me redresse et pose mon dos au fond du canapé. Tandis que je constate, la faible luminosité qui éclaire la pièce. Cela signifie donc que la journée va bientôt se terminer. J'ai dû dormir pratiquement toute la journée. Un réel exploit. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Je me sens si apaisée et si reposé. Pour une fois, je me sens réellement moi.

Le bruit continuant dans la cuisine, je décide alors de rejoindre Sae pour l'aider. Mais à mon arrivée dans la pièce, je suis étonnée de voir plusieurs bouteilles par terre. Et une silhouette de dos, qui ne ressemble aucunement à Sae. Rien qu'à sa vue, ma bonne humeur s'est envolée !

Je l'observe alors qu'il fouille mes placards comme si de rien n'était. Comme si tout était normal. Mais il se prend pour qui ? Le pire est qu'il n'essaye même pas d'être discret ce qui m'énerve encore plus. Il se permet de fouiller chez moi comme ça ! Je mets les mains sur les hanches. Et tape légèrement du pied pour qu'il m'entende et pour lui montrer que je voudrais une explication de sa part. Mais il m'ignore totalement. Il n'a même pas remarqué que j'étais là.

Heureusement pour lui que j'ai passé une agréable journée et que j'ai bien dormi contrairement à d'habitude. Car sinon je l'aurais déjà tué sur place ! Je commence à m'énerver et à serrer les poings lorsqu'il s'empare de plusieurs bouteilles, se tourne vers moi. Et s'approche. Il ne se trouve plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage lorsqu'il me souffle avec son odeur d'ivrogne :

-Content te r'voir chérie !

* * *

_**Et oui, Haymitch me manquais! J'espère qu'à vous aussi! J'adore tellement ce personnage! En plus je voulais vraiment qu'avant l'arrivée de Peeta, ils aient une petite discussion entre eux. Car après tout cela fait quand même longtemps qui ne se sont pas revus. Donc j'avais dans l'idée au début que Katniss irait tout simplement le voir chez lui. Mais que serait Haymitch si il ne s'imposer pas! Donc finalement, dans mon esprit, il a finit par se taper l'incrust' chez Katniss. Au plus grand malheur de cette dernière!**_

_**Donc voili voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, vos commentaires. Cela fait toujours extrêmement plaisir. **_

_**Et je suis vraiment désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes! Je fais mon maximum! ;)** _


End file.
